A howl of the wolf
by Elia19
Summary: What if Robb Stark acted more logical? What if he behaved not only according to his egoistic wishes, but took into account his duty and honor? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Another night came to Westeros. In the northerners' camp almost everyone were already asleep. Only guards, protecting the camp, and one young man were still awake.

He was standing in front of a huge table with maps of Seven Kingdoms on it. Young man's thick brown curls covered his dark- blue tired eyes, which surely shouldn't belong to someone so young. All the pain this man suffered during last few years could clearly be seen in his beautiful eyes; and you could almost physically feel all the weight of responsibility that was pressing on him.

But now, only one question was bothering him. What should he do? Listen to his heart and betray the trust of everyone, who believe in him, who serve him with all they have? Or fulfill his duty to his people, his homeland and lose a person, he loves the most? Oh, how he wishes to be a simple man, who can do everything his heart desires to do...

However lives of many are at stake. Furthermore, he'd better take news from Jon into consideration. His decision may change many things. What to choose, what to choose: love or duty and honor?

His thoughts were interrupted by a howl. A howl of the wolf.

Recently, Grey Wind is not himself. He constantly follows his master, as if feels something bad coming, and is aggressive to Talisa. This couldn't not alert the King of the North. If his, usually calm and playful, loyal companion and friend behaves like this, then something tricky is happenning.

Young man sighed, then leaned away from the table and laid down on the bed. Long broodings only disturbed him and wasted his precious time and nerves. He closed his eyes and decided that there's no point in putting this off further. The decision will be made right now. Oh, if he only knew how this decision will influence the fate of the world...

Well... The die is cast, there's no way back...


	2. Chapter 1 War council

Chapter 1. War council

Robb Stark woke up with only one thought on his mind. "I need to convene a war council."

Heads of almost every Northern houses were sitting around the table. Cunning Wyman Manderly was sitting right in front of Robb. Near Wyman was a grumpy oldman and at the same time skilled warrior Rickard Karstark. On the left side of Robb was situated Greatjon Umber, and to the right - Roose Bolton. Some other Lords of smaller northen houses were also there. When everyone were sitted, Robb got up, put his hands on the table and started talking.

"I gathered you here to discuss our plans for the nearest future. As you all know, Renly Baratheon was killed..."

Everyone started whispering. Many were against the alliance between the Lords of the North and Renly. But in Robb's opinion, Renly was the man Westeros needed. Honest, fair- minded, kind. Common people adored him. If you close your eyes on his... hmm... unusual tastes, Renly would have made a great king.

"Silence!" shouted the King of the North, making everyone shut up and listen to him. "Roose, how are things with Frey?

"Frey is ready to make a deal, but he asks for your presence. However, we can send to him some of our people and hope for the best." answered Bolton.

"Great. Gather some of your people and head there. And yes, Lady Catelyn will go with you. She knew Walder Frey for a while now, so her presence can help with negotiations." ordered Robb.

Lately Catelyn Stark was constantly in a stew and, all in all, acted suspiciously. Robb noted it and decided to give her a task, so she wouldn't do something rash. And here was a perfect opportunity.

"You'll head out today in the evening." continued Robb. "Nevertheless something may go wrong and a deal with Frey may be broken, so we'd better have a backup plan. We don't have enough provision to bypass this river. And there won't be any help from Winterfell." Robb gritted his teeth. Thinking about Greyjoy's betrayal still infuriated him.

"So we should find help here. Lord Karstark, you and your people are the most skilled hunters in our camp. Go to the nearest forest and catch as much as you can. Extra provision won't hurt. Lord Umber and I with some of our people will head south. I have a plan. During my absence Lord Manderly'll look after the camp."

"But, Lord Stark, isn't it too risky? The first king's patrol can seize you." argued Bolton.

"No more objections. Only hunting won't be able to provide the army. We need supplies and I will find them." answered Robb with a look of finality on his face.

"All in all. This is the last I wanted to discuss. I got bad news from my brother Jon Snow. Something is gathering behind the wall, something more dangerous than wildings. Jon didn't say what exactly, but we'd better be ready than sorry. Winter is coming, and when it comes, it will be too late to make a move."

* * *

On this note Robb finished the council and went to his mother's tent. During a short walk, he thought about a letter from Jon. Undead, white walkers. It was hard to believe in all this, so he hid this part of the letter from Lords. However, they'd better be ready for everything beforehand, than be killed.

Near the entrance to the tent Brienne was standing. Robb noded to her and walked in. His mother was sitting at the table, bending over a piece of paper. It looked like a letter.

"Mother," when Catelyn heard his voice, she promptly folded the letter and hid it away.

"How was the council?" Catelyn walked up to her son to embrace him.

"Good," he leaned away and looked her in the eyes. "What was you reading?"

Catelyn looked away and answered.

"N-nothing..."

"Okay. Don't want, don't tell me," Robb walked into the room and sat on a chair. Catelyn followed suit. "Today in the evening you and lord Bolton will head to Freys."

"But..." Catelyn tried to argue, but was interrupted.

"It isn't up for discussion, mum. I need a person, who knew Walder Frey. Who can help us convince him, if not you?"

"Robby, put away our departure till the morning," begged Catelyn.

"I can't. We need to make a deal with Frey as soon as possible," Robb got up and started pacing. "Take Brienne. If something happens, she'll be able to protect you. And I'll send Grey Wind with you. With him I'll be too noticeable, and if he'll go with you, noone at camp will be eaten," Robb smirked. He stopped pacing and turned to his mother, who was still sitting at the table. Catelyn had an unreadable expression on her face, but worry for her son still slipped through this mask of indifference. She got up and walked up to Robb.

"Okay. I'll do as you wish, my King," jokingly answered Catelyn and hugged him. Robb hugged her even tighter. "Where are you going, if you can't take Grey Wind with you?" She whispered.

"Lord Umber and I will head to Highgarden. If Frey won't help us, we'll need all support we can find," Robb as well whispered. "Tyrells are one of the richest families of Westeros. Also they supported Renly Baratheon. Supported behind the scene, but still supported. So we have a chance to gain a mighty ally."

"I understand. It's a wise decision, Robby. With every passing day you become more and more like your father," Catelyn affectionately smoothed unruly curls of her elder son, and tears welled in her eyes. "Just be careful, son."

"I'll try. You'd better too. I love you, mum."

* * *

Robb walked out of his mother's tent and headed straight to the tents, where wounded were kept. He tried really hard to delay the talk with Talisa, but he needed to do this.

First thing Robb felt, when he entered the medical tent, was the smell of blood mixed with the potent odour of spirit. However, all this "pleasant" feelings vanished from his mind, when he saw her.

Talisa was dressed in a snow- white gown, and she was as beautiful as ever. Her slender figure tilted over the patient, while she was bandaging his injury, which he got during practice. Robb didn't want to interfere, so he stood aside and just admired the view.

"Well, that's all, Rick. Stay here for a day, and then you'll be able to get back to your duties," Talisa finished with bandaging his wound and got up. "But you'd better not overstrain yourself."

She turned around and only now noticed Robb in all his glory. Talisa smirked and headed to the separated part of the tent, where she lived. Robb went after her.

"How long was you standing there?"

"Not for long," they walked into her room, and Robb closed the curtains behind them. When he turned around, Talisa embraced him and kissed. Firstly, Robb was shocked, so he started to answer her advances. But then he grasped, what he was doing, stopped the kiss and leaned away.

"I missed you, and you..." Talisa huffed and pouted.

"I need to seriously talk to you." said Robb.

Talisa became serious straight away. She walked away from the young man and sat on the bed. Robb sat right besides her and took her hands in his.

"I am leaving camp for a while..."

"For how long?" asked Talisa, while drooping her eyes.

"No. I'll come back as soon as everything is complete, but... Sacrifices are needed to be made to finish everything I planned," he sighed heavily. He didn't want to continue, but duty is duty. And there's nothing he can do about it.

"Talisa, we can't see each other anymore..."

She pulled her hand out of his and jumped up. You could clearly see hurt and disbelief in her eyes.

"How can you? I trusted you..."

Robb got up too and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I have a duty. I can't let my people down. And if through the arranged marriage, I'll be able to form an alliance and save my people, then so be it. I owe them that..."

"You don't owe anyone anything! You are just a man!" Talisa yelled.

"No, it's my duty. I'm their leader. They trust me, I can't let them down!"

"Get out," She said it so quietly that Robb barely heard it.

"Talisa..." Robb reached his hand out to touch her face, but she leaned away from him.

"Get out of here, Robb Stark. If for you other people are more precious than your own happiness, then get out."

"Talisa, please, understantd..." he tried to hug her, but she didn't let him do this.

"Go away, Robb, go away. Don't torment me. Tomorrow I will leave, and you will never see me again. Go away..."

Talisa shoved him away towards the entrance with a great force. With force, which is not common for such a porcelain woman.

Robb turned around. Tears were welling in his eyes, but he was able to stop them from running down his face. Before walking out he threw one last glance at Talisa. She was sitting on the bed with her legs under her, and tears were freely falling down her face.

Robb rushed out of Talisa's room, not hearing her last words.

"You'll pay for that, Robb Stark."


End file.
